


Don't Tell Me That It's Over

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ренджи и Рукия впервые серьезно поссорились</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Me That It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Название позаимствовано у песни Amy Macdonald

Ичиго неожиданно почувствовал до боли знакомую реяцу, и спустя мгновение за спиной раздался шорох занавески и вопль Кона:  
— Сестренка-а-а-а!  
— Иди ты к черту, Кон! Привет, Ичиго.  
Как-то странно и непривычно звучал ее голос. Ичиго обернулся:  
— Привет, Рукия. А что ты тут делаешь? Это же Рангику должна была прибыть на патрулирование?  
— Она попросила меня ее заменить, — быстро сказала Рукия и отвела глаза.  
— Попросила, значит... — задумчиво сказал Куросаки. — Вот что, Рукия, придумай что-нибудь более правдоподобное. Я в жизни не поверю, чтобы Мацумото добровольно отказалась от командировки в мир живых.  
— Ну, хорошо, — сердито ответила девушка, — это я попросила ее поменяться и отправиться сюда. Доволен?  
— Нет, не доволен. Ты ведь не объяснила, почему. Что случилось, Рукия?  
— Это не имеет значения.  
— Имеет. Я же вижу, что ты не в себе. Почему ты сбежала из Сейрейтея сюда? Вы что... — его посетила внезапная догадка, — разругались с Ренджи?  
— С кем? — холодно переспросила она.  
— С Ренджи... — неуверенно повторил Ичиго, чувствуя, что догадка, скорее всего, верна. Увы.  
— Никогда. Не. Произноси. При. Мне. Этого. Имени. — раздельно сказала Рукия, и глаза ее стали похожи на сиреневый лед.  
— Вот же черт... — вздохнул Ичиго. — Что он хоть натворил-то, этот придурок красноволосый?  
— Хватит, Ичиго! — рявкнула Рукия таким тоном, которого он от нее даже в бою не слышал. — Я не собираюсь это обсуждать!  
Она отвернулась к окну, вцепившись обеими руками в подоконник.  
— Я... я просто замещаю Мацумото, — сказала она уже спокойнее.  
"Похоже, откровенного разговора сейчас не выйдет, — подумал Куросаки. — Ну, может быть Орихиме удастся выяснить, в чем дело."  
— Ладно, расскажешь, когда захочешь, — примирительно сказал он. — Идем вниз. Уже почти семь, сейчас будем ужинать. Бородач тебе обрадуется, и сестры тоже. 

Ренджи в это время сидел в одном из самых грязных притонов родного квартала Инузури и методично цедил какое-то жуткое пойло. Судя по запаху, это было дешевое саке, для большей забористости смешанное с какой-то еще дрянью, и ему совершенно не хотелось знать, с какой именно. Хотелось напиться до забытья, чтобы перестать наконец раз за разом прокручивать в голове недавнюю размолвку и винить себя за то, что не сумел объяснить, удержать... Снова не сумел. Разве можно удержать в руках лунный свет? Кем он себя возомнил, на что он надеялся?  
Опьянение все не наступало. Точнее, если бы он попробовал встать из-за стола, то, скорее всего, свалился бы, но сознание оставалось до отвращения ясным, и поток мрачных мыслей никак не прекращался.  
"Что теперь? Захочет ли она когда-нибудь выслушать меня? Захочет ли простить?"  
Он не чувствовал себя виноватым. Уж во всяком случае, не в том, о чем, без сомнения, подумала Рукия. Он был виноват только в том, что не смог избежать этой глупой ссоры. Но он давно уже понял, что женщина всегда права, и гораздо разумнее попросить у нее прощения за то, чего ты не делал, чем стоять на своем.  
Только вот она не дала ему такой возможности, сбежала туда, в мир живых... к нему.  
"Почему она отправилась не к брату, не к подругам, а к Ичиго? Почему, черт побери?!"  
Он шарахнул кулаком по низкому столику, столик подпрыгнул, пустые глиняные кувшинчики раскатились вокруг.  
А завтра нужно будет объясняться с капитаном Кучики. Ренджи нечего было сказать Бьякуе. Ему было нужно, просто до зарезу необходимо поговорить с Рукией, и только с ней.  
Не пойдет он завтра на службу, гори оно все огнем. Останется здесь, в этом притоне, и будет пить, пока не опьянеет, наконец, или пока не сдохнет от этой отравы.  
Нельзя было ее отпускать. Он должен был пойти за ней, он мог бы пойти за ней куда угодно... но только не туда. Это было уже слишком. Он считал Ичиго другом, почти братом, они сражались спиной к спине, а еще Ренджи был бесконечно благодарен ему за спасение Рукии, когда ее приговорили к смерти. И все-таки то, что Рукия первым делом отправилась искать утешения именно у Куросаки, было невыносимо. 

Ичиго ожидал, что Абарай примчится следом за Рукией, но он не появился ни вечером, ни утром, и это было очень странно. "Что же они не поделили?"  
— Я иду в школу, а ты чем займешься? — спросил он за завтраком.  
— Еще не знаю. Наверное, просто сделаю обход.  
— Не хочешь навестить наш класс? Ребята будут в восторге.  
В последний раз одноклассникам Ичиго не стали подчищать память, так что все непосвященные просто считали, что "новенькая" снова куда-то переехала.  
— Что, прости? — переспросила Рукия. Ее мысли витали где-то далеко.  
— Я говорю, зайди в школу, поздоровайся с ребятами. И... будь осторожна. Ты какая-то рассеянная сегодня.  
— Я? — возмутилась шинигами. — Ничего подобного!  
— Угу, и поэтому у тебя футболка навыворот, — поддел ее Ичиго.  
— Что? — Рукия торопливо оглядела себя, но ее одежда была, конечно же, в полном порядке. — Ах ты паразит!  
— Вот теперь я тебя узнаю, — усмехнулся Куросаки. — Ладно, до вечера. Удачного дня. Юзу, Карин, пока! 

После обеда Кира Изуру устроил "малое собрание лейтенантов", как он его называл. В состав доверенных лиц обычно входили Хинамори, Мацумото, Хисаги и Абарай, вот как раз состояние последнего и беспокоило лейтенанта Киру. До него дошли весьма странные слухи.  
— Ребята, вы слышали, что Ренджи не явился сегодня в казармы? Капитан Кучики его разыскивает. Кстати, Рангику, а ты почему здесь? — удивился Кира. — Ты же должна быть в Каракуре!  
— Как будто мне самой это нравится! — фыркнула Мацумото. — Я бы с удовольствием туда отправилась, только вчера прибежала Рукия и упросила меня поменяться сменами, дескать, ей срочно нужно в Каракуру.  
Хисаги нахмурился:  
— Слушайте, а это никак не связано с тем фактом, что Мадараме видел Ренджи в какой-то забегаловке в Южном Руконгае? Иккаку говорил, что он там сидел и пил в одиночку.  
— Не может быть! — ахнула Момо. — Что же случилось?  
— Что-что... — вздохнула Рангику. — Первая ссора у голубков случилась. Нужно что-то с этим делать, мальчики и девочки. Нет, но каков идиот! Мог бы друзей позвать...  
— А может, они сами разберутся? — с надеждой спросил Шухей. Он терпеть не мог вмешиваться в чужую личную жизнь.  
— Хисаги, ты когда-нибудь замечал за Абараем такое поведение? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Кира. Шухей молча покачал головой.  
— Вот и я нет. Так что вперед! Товарища надо выручать.  
— Мы с вами! — решительно поддержала Момо, но тут Кира не согласился:  
— Вот как раз вам идти не обязательно.  
— Что-о-о? Ты думаешь, мы испугаемся каких-то трущоб? — возмутилась Рангику. — Ты забыл, что мы — офицеры?  
— Рангику-сан, это же не боевое задание, — вмешался Хисаги. — Вы лучше постарайтесь связаться с Кучики Рукией и как-нибудь аккуратно выяснить, в чем именно причина. А еще нам скоро понадобится ваше знаменитое средство от похмелья...  
Весь Сейрейтей знал, что у Мацумото Рангику в казармах десятого отряда имеется не только целый подпольный бар, но и запас быстродействующих микстур на все случаи — например, когда надо быстро протрезветь по тревоге.  
— Ты на что это намекаешь? — подозрительно уточнила Рангику. — Что я много пью?  
— Ни в коем случае, Рангику-сан! Я намекаю на ваш отменный вкус и предусмотрительность, — улыбнулся Шухей и даже не покраснел.  
— Ишь, как льстить научился! Ладно, будем ждать вас в десятом. Не задерживайтесь там! 

Орихиме помешивала на плите какое-то очень странное варево. Запах был скорее приятный, но вид...  
— Что это? — осторожно поинтересовалась Рукия.  
— Новый десерт! Растопленные маршмеллоу с томатным соком и кусочками печенья! — жизнерадостно ответила Иноуэ. — Правда, оригинальная идея?  
— О, несомненно!  
"И ведь не откажешься, неприлично, — подумала про себя шинигами. — Ладно, придется потерпеть ради Иноуэ — она так любит угощать друзей своей стряпней! И, по правде говоря, ее кулинарные эксперименты иногда бывают действительно вкусными."  
Когда Рукия зашла в школу навестить бывших "одноклассников", Орихиме очень обрадовалась и пригласила ее у себе на ужин.  
— Устроим девичьи посиделки!  
Рукия легко согласилась. Она давно не видела подругу, и в Сейрейтее ей порой очень не хватало поддержки Орихиме, ее доброты и искренности.  
Она сама не заметила, как разговорилась и поведала Химе свои горести. 

Все шло просто замечательно до тех пор, пока в шестом отряде не появилась эта нахальная новенькая. О ней Рукия узнала от самого Ренджи:  
— Представляешь, у меня появилась поклонница, — доложил он, смеясь, но в голосе проскользнула хвастливая нотка.  
— Можно подумать, у тебя их раньше не было, — хмыкнула она в ответ.  
— Нет, это совсем не то...  
Выяснилось, что некая Ишикава Казуко, недавно закончившая Академию, неплохо зарекомендовала себя в Восьмом отряде, а потом лично попросила своего капитана и Кучики Бьякую о переводе в Шестой.  
— Вызывает меня капитан Кучики, — рассказывал Ренджи, — и говорит, что эта малявка пришла в отряд, "чтобы превзойти лейтенанта Абарая." Как тебе? Я сперва подумал, что он надо мной издевается...  
— Не говори так про брата! — потребовала Рукия.  
— Хорошо, не буду, — примирительно сказал Ренджи. — Тем более, что это оказалось правдой. Девица серьезно настроена, прямо как я когда-то, — засмеялся он.  
— И что она из себя представляет?  
— Обычная девчонка из Руконгая, как мы с тобой. Довольно способная, со временем из нее должен выйти толковый офицер.  
На этом обсуждение новенькой само собой угасло, но Рукия тот разговор не забыла.  
В поведении Ренджи ничего не изменилось, о новенькой он с тех пор упоминал нечасто, обычно хвалил ее успехи, и Рукия была уверена, что эти похвалы заслуженны — что-что, но к тренировкам он относился очень серьезно. Почему же тогда в ее сердце поселилось странное чувство — глухое раздражение, похожее на комочек серой пыли? "Неужели я его ревную? — думала она. — Какой кошмар!" Рукия сердилась на себя, но ничего не могла поделать.  
В конце концов, она решила наведаться в Шестой отряд лично. Ей, как представительнице клана Кучики, не нужен был для этого особенный повод. Рукия заглянула к брату, поздоровалась с несколькими знакомыми офицерами, а потом отправилась на тренировочную площадку — там Ренджи как раз фехтовал на деревянных мечах с какой-то незнакомой шинигами. Видимо, это и была та самая новенькая, Ишикава, кажется.  
Девчонка была высокая, худая, но довольно крепкая — Ренджи, конечно, подавлял ее своей силищей и опытом, но все равно новенькая держалась неплохо.  
Ренджи вел себя как всегда — ругал за ошибки, хвалил за удачные выпады, вроде бы ничего особенного. А вот девушка... Рукия тотчас узнала это восхищение во взгляде, с которым она смотрела на лейтенанта. Ей вспомнились ее собственные тренировки с Кайеном-доно... да, именно так она на него и пялилась тогда — с восхищением и обожанием. Неужели со стороны это выглядело так же глупо? Рукии стало неловко и захотелось уйти, но тут ее заметил Ренджи, и радостно заорал:  
— Эй, Рукия! Привет! Давай к нам!  
— Нет, спасибо, как-нибудь в другой раз, — выдавила она из себя и сбежала подальше от казарм Шестого отряда.  
С этого момента глухое раздражение превратилось в злость — на себя, на "поклонницу" Ренджи и на него самого. Ну в самом деле, кем надо быть, чтобы не заметить ее откровенную влюбленность? А если он заметил, то почему не прекратит это? Значит, ему нравится такое положение вещей? Рукии не хотелось так думать о Ренджи, ведь он всегда был честен с ней, но избавиться от этих мыслей она не могла.  
А потом случилось то, что окончательно вывело ее из себя. Снова оказавшись на территории Шестого отряда — на этот раз не по собственной прихоти, а по поручению капитана Укитаке — Рукия увидела Ренджи и Ишикаву на кидо-полигоне. Они снова тренировались вдвоем. "Ему больше учить некого, что ли? К тому же, он никогда не был силен в кидо" — раздраженно подумала Рукия. Сейчас ее бесило все — навязчивость этой девицы, ее манера завязывать волосы на макушке, точно так же, как у Ренджи... Но самое главное испытание ждало ее впереди. Подойдя поближе, она поняла, что лейтенант Шестого отряда вместе с новенькой пытается освоить "Сокацуй", причем Ишикава показывает ему правильное положение рук для заклинания...  
Этого Рукия стерпеть не смогла. Она была совсем рядом, но в этот раз ее вообще не заметили. "Ну, сами напросились!"  
— Хадо тридцать три: Сокацуй! — выкрикнула она звонко и зло.  
Небольшой, но мощный голубоватый заряд кидо пронесся в паре сантиметров над головой новенькой и разнес в щепки мишень на краю полигона. "И пусть скажет спасибо, что не Шаккахо, не то подпалила бы ей волосенки," — мстительно подумала Рукия, а вслух сказала:  
— Вот так это делается. Лейтенант Абарай, если у вас проблемы с исполнением заклинаний кидо, могли бы проконсультироваться у своих коллег. А еще лучше — у своего капитана.  
— Р... Рукия, ты что? — Ренджи обалдело уставился на нее.  
— Ничего, — Рукия пожала плечами. После вспышки гнева она чувствовала усталость и безразличие ко всему. — Успехов в учебе.  
Ренджи догнал ее уже на улице, что-то спрашивал, объяснял, доказывал... Рукия ничего не слышала.  
— Мне не о чем с тобой говорить, Ренджи. И не смей ходить за мной, — сказала она тихо, повернулась и ушла. Ей очень хотелось обернуться, убедиться, что ей не показалось, что он действительно выглядит растерянным, непонимающим, но не виноватым. Однако она сдержалась и не обернулась, хотя потом сожалела об этом. 

Иноуэ смотрела на нее своими огромными глазами, полными сочувствия:  
— Это ужасно. Но... может быть, ты действительно что-то не так поняла? Я уверена, что Абарай-кун очень тебя любит!  
— Почему это ты так уверена?  
— Ну... это же видно. По взглядам, жестам... Со стороны очень заметно, поверь мне!  
Рукия вздохнула:  
— За девицами Шестого отряда волочиться он любит, вот что. Ну его к черту, не хочу я больше о нем говорить!  
— Ну, как скажешь, — уступила Химе. — Выпьешь еще чаю?  
— С удовольствием.  
После чая Рукия помогла подруге вымыть посуду, и девушки собрались поспать хотя бы немного — оказалось, что они засиделись далеко заполночь.  
Рукия лежала на спине и смотрела в потолок. Спать не хотелось.  
— Знаешь, Рукия, — сказала в темноте Орихиме. — Ты как-то говорила что вы, шинигами, готовы умереть в каждую минуту, потому что это ваша работа. Я хочу спросить тебя, готова ли ты умереть, не простив любимого человека?  
— Я... я... — Рукия не знала, что ответить, но от нее и не требовали немедленного ответа. Это был тот самый вопрос, который она боялась задать себе сама.  
Она снова вспомнила слова Кайена о душе, и многие другие его слова, и самого Кайена. Лейтенант Шиба был для нее другом, наставником, образцом для подражания и — что уж от себя-то скрывать — идеальным мужчиной. Только вот идеальный мужчина был давно и счастливо женат, и не позволял себе никаких вольностей по отношению к ней, да и сама Рукия, даже будучи отчаянно в него влюбленной, хорошо понимала, где проходит граница их отношений. Почему же она считает Ренджи хуже Кайена, почему не доверяет ему? Разве Ренджи не был уже много лет всегда на ее стороне?  
Иноуэ уже давно спала, а к ней сон все не шел. Поворочавшись минут сорок, Рукия оставила гигай в квартире Орихиме и отправилась на ночной обход Каракуры. 

Шухей и Изуру вернулись ни с чем.  
— Что? Вы даже не смогли привести его сюда? — рассердилась Мацумото. — Все-таки надо было мне пойти с вами.  
— Это бесполезно, Рангику-сан, — вздохнул Хисаги. — Он же не хочет ничего слушать, просто сидит там и пьет. Мы могли бы притащить его силой, но... что делать дальше? Если он начнет буянить в отряде и капитан Кучики разгневается, будет только хуже.  
— Уж всяко лучше, чем бросить его там!  
— Абараю в Инузури ничего не грозит, — заверил Кира, — он же оттуда родом. Все знают, что он теперь лейтенант Готей-13, никто не будет нарываться. Но мы должны что-то придумать, нельзя же его там насовсем оставить.  
— Есть только один человек, которого он послушает, — вздохнула Хинамори, — только она сейчас в Каракуре.  
— Кстати, вы не смогли с ней связаться?  
— Нет. Рукия не отвечает на звонки.  
— Только один человек... — задумчиво повторил Изуру. — Знаете, я не был бы так уверен.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Не что, а кого...  
За окном раздались голоса — Хицугаи и еще чей-то, очень знакомый.  
— Ой, капитан идет! — спохватилась Мацумото и принялась раскладывать по столу стопки бумаг, создавая видимость работы.  
— Мацумото, ты закончила с отчетами за прошлый месяц? — капитан Хицугая, войдя, не стал церемониться — он слишком хорошо знал своего лейтенанта. — Или ты опять все проспала? А, вы тоже здесь? — добавил он, заметив остальных. — Кстати, не знаете, где это носит Абарая? Тут его кое-кто ищет.  
— Я надеюсь, не капитан Кучики, — нервно сглотнул Кира.  
— Не Кучики, а совсем даже наоборот, — улыбнулся Ичиго, входя в комнату. — Ну так, куда же подевался мистер Ананас? 

— Вот ты где, свинья бесстыжая!  
Знакомый голос, знакомая оранжевая шевелюра и очень знакомый пинок пяткой в грудь, от которого Ренджи, прошибив собой тонкие седзи, вылетел на улицу.  
Он мгновенно вскочил на ноги — равновесие удержать было непросто, но возможно... А вот драться против этой наглой рыжей морды — не факт. Чертово саке, мало того, что от него никакого толку, так еще и форму потерял.  
— Куросаки! — прорычал он.  
За каким дьяволом Ичиго явился сюда? Неужели по просьбе Рукии? Нет, не может быть...  
— Что, не ждал? — издевательски ответил Ичиго. — А ну пошли!  
— Никуда я с тобой не пойду. Мне и тут хорошо.  
— Я не спрашиваю тебя, хочешь ли ты идти, — один удар между лопаток, и нога Куросаки пригвоздила его к земле. И, как будто это и так было недостаточно унизительно, Ичиго схватил Ренджи за загривок, как нашкодившего кота. — Противно смотреть, на что ты стал похож. Вставай и пошли. И не вздумай сопротивляться, нас тут трое. Хотя для тебя такого и одного много будет.  
Точно, вместе с Куросаки снова явились Хисаги и Кира. Что за черт, почему его не оставят в покое?  
— Куда мы идем? — мрачно поинтересовался он.  
— Для начала — протрезвить тебя. В таком виде я с тобой ни разговаривать, ни драться не собираюсь, — презрительно бросил Куросаки. 

Несколько часов спустя, когда Ренджи почти пришел в себя благодаря холодной воде и зелью Рангику, Ичиго отвел его в подземный тренировочный зал Ёруичи-сан.  
— Что тебе от меня надо? — еще раз попытался выяснить Ренджи.  
— Сначала я выбью из тебя всю дурь, — ответил Куросаки, — а потом, может быть, поговорим.  
— Кто еще из кого выбьет! — мгновенно завелся Ренджи и выхватил Забимару.  
— Отлично. Приступим!  
Куросаки не щадил его — дрался, может, и не в полную силу, но серьезно и сосредоточенно, почти как в бою. Ренджи разозлился всерьез и обрадовался этой злости — действительно, это куда лучше, чем сидеть и пить с горя. Идиотская затея, честно говоря. Надо будет потом сказать спасибо рыжему. Но сначала — отлупить его хорошенько, чтобы не задавался. Хотя отлупить его будет не так-то просто — Ренджи едва успевал уворачиваться от Зангецу. И когда этот придурок научился так хорошо фехтовать? Он всегда побеждал скорее за счет своей немереной реяцу, чем за счет владения мечом. Наверное, тренировки с Одиннадцатым отрядом не прошли даром. Ренджи, не тратя времени зря, высвободил шикай и перешел в наступление.  
До банкаев дело все-таки не дошло — Ичиго решил остановить поединок. Ренджи и в шикае сильно выдохся, хотя ни за что не признал бы это вслух, но и Куросаки тоже тяжело дышал.  
— Фух. Отлично подрались, не находишь? — спросил он совершенно нормальным тоном, присаживаясь на камень.  
— Неплохо, — подтвердил Ренджи, ожидая следующего вопроса, и тот не замедлил последовать:  
— Почему ты не пошел за ней?  
— Потому что она этого не хотела.  
— Неправильный ответ, Абарай Ренджи. Ты поклялся защищать ее, и следовал своей клятве всегда. Что изменилось?  
Ренджи прикрыл глаза. Видимо, придется сказать вслух то, что он не смел произнести даже в мыслях. Кажется, он надеялся, что пока слова не сказаны, они еще не стали правдой.  
— Ты не понимаешь, да? До сих пор не понял? — он помолчал, медленно выдохнул. — Я не нужен Рукии. Ей нужен ты, Куросаки Ичиго.  
— Да нет, Ренджи, это ты кое-чего не понимаешь, — Ичиго смотрел прямо ему в глаза. — Потому что ты идиот.  
— Вот как?  
— Рукия стала мне очень близким другом. Разумеется, я нужен ей. И она может на меня рассчитывать, что бы ни случилось. Вот только я никогда не смогу ей заменить одного упертого красноволосого бабуина — не знаю уж, чем он ей так дорог, но Рукия почему-то его любит.  
— Врешь ты все, — у Ренджи перехватило дыхание, — не могла она тебе такого сказать.  
— А она и не говорила.  
— Так какого же черта...  
— А глаза мне на что? — Ичиго покачал головой. — Вы с ней ведете себя как дети малые — вместо того, чтобы помириться, каждый дуется в своем углу. Рукия изо всех сил делает вид, что не расстроена вашей ссорой, а сама ходит по городу, не глядя под ноги, как Иноуэ когда-то — не удивлюсь, если и под машину так же попадет. И хорошо бы ей сейчас не нарваться на какого-нибудь сильного Пустого...  
— Что? Да как ты мог оставить ее одну, если ты говоришь, что она в таком состоянии? — набросился на него Ренджи.  
— А как ты мог отпустить ее одну в таком состоянии? — заорал в ответ Ичиго. — Ты хотел защищать ее, так делай это, черт тебя возьми! Вы, шинигами, избалованы своим долголетием, вы думаете, что у вас впереди вечность, вот только вечности не может быть ни у кого, никогда! Человек может попасть под машину, а я, ты или Рукия можем в любой момент умереть в бою. Что тебе больше нравится, Абарай Ренджи — всю жизнь оплакивать свою девушку, с которой ты поссорился из-за ерунды, или чтобы она оплакивала тебя?  
Он не ответил, нечего было тут отвечать, и некогда. Надежда, снова вспыхнувшая в сердце, тут же сменилась страхом — хоть бы не накликал проклятый рыжий, хоть бы с Рукией и правда ничего не случилось! "Какой же я идиот!"  
Нужно было немедленно добыть адскую бабочку для прохода в мир живых — просто так его через Сейнкаймон не пропустят, хотя он уже готов был пробиваться через врата силой.  
Он несся по улицам, не обращая внимания на прохожих, то и дело попадавшихся под ноги, и вдруг затормозил так внезапно, что Куросаки на всей скорости впечатался ему в спину.  
— Ренджи, ты охренел? — возмутился Ичиго, но тут же умолк, увидев, кто преградил им путь.  
Капитан Шестого отряда Кучики Бьякуя смотрел на Ичиго так же холодно и надменно, как обычно.  
— Куросаки Ичиго, — он перевел взгляд на Ренджи, — и лейтенант Абарай. Я не припомню, чтобы давал тебе сегодня выходной.  
— Капитан Кучики... — выдавил из себя Ренджи, но Бьякуя не дал ему договорить:  
— Однако я могу его утвердить, если ты немедленно напишешь прошение.  
— К... капи... тан?  
— И заодно разрешить один переход в мир живых. Но завтра утром ты должен быть в расположении отряда.  
— Бьякуя? — Ичиго изумленно вытаращился на Кучики.  
— Куросаки Ичиго, изволь обращаться как положено к капитану Готей-13. Ты хоть и временный, но все-таки рядовой шинигами.  
Бьякуя только что стоявший прямо перед ними, молниеносным движением оказался позади Куросаки.  
— Можешь идти, лейтенант. И ты, Куросаки.  
— Слушаюсь, — гаркнул Ренджи и дернул Ичиго за рукав. — Не стой столбом, погнали! 

Рукия разрубила мечом еще одну маску, и очередной Пустой рассыпался в прах, вот только она едва не пропустила удар следующего. Кажется, она действительно была не в лучшей форме.  
"Откуда их тут столько взялось? Почему так неожиданно? Почему я ничего не почувствовала, а сообщения от Двенадцатого отряда пришли с опозданием, когда я уже дралась?"  
Вся эта ситуация что-то ей напоминала, но размышлять было некогда. На первого Пустого Рукия нарвалась около часа назад, с того момента ни на секунду не прекращала бой. На месте каждой разрубленной твари появлялись сразу несколько, окружали ее... Рукия сразу же высвободила Соде но Шираюки и стала использовать кидо, но, несмотря на все ее мастерство, ей просто не хватало физических сил. Она стала уставать и уже пропустила несколько ударов, последний впечатал ее в кирпичную стену так, что чуть дух не вышибло.  
А еще она не чувствовала реяцу Ичиго, и это было очень странно. Куда мог пропасть временный шинигами Каракуры как раз тогда, когда ей так пригодилась бы его помощь?  
Выпад, удар — меч рассек маску, а в это время тяжелая лапа другого Пустого ударила ее справа, и Рукия снова не смогла удержаться на ногах, полетела на асфальт, но тут же вскочила, тяжело дыша. Снова перед ней были несколько монстров, не меньше десятка — считать некогда, вперед, Соде но Шираюки, мы должны выстоять! "Ты не должна умирать в одиночестве, Кучики," — звучал в голове голос Кайена-доно. И другой голос, который спрашивал ее: "Готова ли ты умереть, не простив любимого человека?". "Нет! — хотелось крикнуть ей. — Я не хочу умереть так! Я же так и не сказала ему..."  
Новый удар пришелся в голову, и на несколько секунд Рукия потеряла сознание. Открыв глаза, она поняла, что ее буквально загнали в угол. Позади нее была стена здания, а впереди — огромный Пустой, и за ним еще несколько. Твари рычали, предвкушая лакомый кусочек — шинигами из Готей-13.  
Рукия собрала в кулак последние силы. Или она прорвется сейчас, или всё, конец. "Я не умру здесь! Я не умру одна! Ренджи..."  
И в этот момент, словно отозвавшись на ее призыв, перед глазами полыхнуло огненно-красным, и голос, который она уже почти не надеялась услышать, крикнул:  
— Реви, Забимару!  
А где-то рядом вспыхнула, наконец, тяжелая реяцу Ичиго...

Когда с Пустыми было покончено, Куросаки незаметно отступил в тень, оставив друзей наедине. Пусть поговорят, наконец-то. Покричат, пообижаются друг на друга, обругают этого ненормального рыжего, а потом признают, что он был прав, и помирятся.  
Временный шинигами отошел подальше и негромко позвал:  
— Урахара-сан?  
Человек в полосатой шляпе вышел из-за угла дома.  
— Куросаки-сан?  
— Ваша приманка для Пустых сработала отлично. Спасибо вам.  
— Я рад, что все так обернулось. Но все же, не было ли это слишком опасно?  
— Но мы же успели вовремя! А если бы не успели, то вы бы вмешались.  
— Разумеется, Куросаки-сан, — улыбнулся Кискэ. — Ну а что же примирение сторон, удалось?  
— Думаю, да, — Ичиго улыбнулся и беспечно потянулся. — Светает уже. Черт, так спать хочется...  
— Отправитесь домой?  
— Нет, закончу обход вместо Рукии. Мало ли, что еще может случиться. А потом... потом я, пожалуй, навещу одного человека. Урахара-сан, вы случайно не знаете, в котором часу открываются цветочные лавки?


End file.
